To lose your King
by PseudoL
Summary: Loras vê-se confrontado com a coisa que menos esperava acontecer, perder o seu rei. Dividida em 2 partes.


Sir Loras, venha rápido o rei foi atacado. Loras temera o pior. Sabia que nunca devia ter deixado o seu rei na companhia de outros, não devia ter confiado a ninguém mas em si mesmo. Apenas queria que Renly apenas tivesse ferido, mas o seu instinto dizia-lhe o contrário. Controlando se para não perder a postura apenas disse numa voz tremula que deixava aos ouvidos dos mais atentos imaginar as lágrimas que o cavaleiros tentava esconder.

-Por favor avisei a rainha do acontecido e diga lhe que venha ter comigo a tenda real.

O cavaleiro em questão fez o indicado sem por em causa nada, enfrentar a fúria do Cavaleiro das Flores naquele momento não era adequado. Loras por seu lado gritou ao escudeiro que saísse da sua tenda, precisava de estar um pouco só, certificar-se que aquilo não era apenas um pesadelo.

Mas senhor você ainda não está pronto...

SAI JÁ! É uma ordem!

Loras estava tudo menos pronto. Afinal perderá o seu rei, o seu amante. Pensar que ainda na noite anterior estiveram juntos, e o cavaleiro das flores jurara mantê-lo a salvo e que seria uma idiotice da parte de Renly sugerir apenas que algo de mal lhe aconteceria. Fizera promessas que ele iria governar Westeros ao lado da sua irmã e que seriam amados pelo povo, jurara ser o chefe da guarda real e não deixar que nem uma mosca o picasse enquanto dormir.

Pegava na espada que estava ao lado da cadeira e com ela partiu um pequeno móvel, para libertar um centésimo da raiva que sentia, antes de entrar na tenda onde jazia o corpo do seu rei. Entrando naquele que seria o local do crime, Loras não pode evitar senão chorar ao ver o corpo do seu rei, sem vida, tão diferente do que habitual risonho Renly otimista e cheio de bom humor. Apenas Margeary se encontrava na tenda naquele momento, acabara de entrar e ajoelhara-se ao pé do corpo sem vida do marido. Loras juntaram se à irmã junto do corpo, acariciando-lhe o rosto e sussurrava juras de vingança.

- … eu vingo-te, pelo meu nome, pela honra dos Tyrell, pela confiança que em mim puseste eu juro vingar-vos, meu rei, meu amante, meu Renly...

A irmã passava-lhe a mão no cabelo tentando acalmar o irmão. Se alguém estava destroçado com aquela Morte era Loras. Afinal desde que Margeary o conhecia suspeitava da relação dos dois, que Loras acabara por lhe confirmar. Toda a família senhorial Tyrell sabia de Loras e Renly e por isso aprovaram o casamento de Margeary com o rei. Sabiam que podiam confiar nele para protege la nem que fosse pelo amor do rei ao irmão da sua rainha.

-E tudo culpa minha… Se… Se eu não lhe tivesse dito para começar esta demanda pelo trono… Isto não acontecia, …

Margeary não sabia que dizer ao irmão. Limitara se a deixa lo usar o seu ombro como apoio.

-Por favor Renly,meu rei, não me deixes, fala comigo… Era suposto seres o meu rei e eu… E eu seria o teu cavaleiro mais leal eu protegeria te… Margeary por favor chama me os guardas responsáveis por guardar o rei hoje de manha a minha tenda.

-Loras por favor não facas nada estúpido. Deixa me primeiro tratar do enterro do Rei Renly antes que derrames sangue sobre o seu corpo.

-Sua graça, por favor, dê me a honra de tratar do enterro de seu marido, sua graça Rei Renly. Quero cumprir o seu ultimo desejo.

-Tens a minha permissão irmão, irei pedir as irmãs silenciosas que preparem o corpo para o transporte. E irei mandar os cavaleiros ir as seus aposentos.

Não será necessário chamar as irmãs silenciosas, eu mesmo tratarei de preparar e levar o corpo.

-Fazei como entenderdes.

-Obrigada sua graça.

Loras levantara se limpara a cara, seria uma desonra ir falar com outros cavaleiros naquele estado. Chegado a tenda já la se encontravam os três. Ao vê los Loras não consegui deixar de sentir raiva, a sua incompetência tinha custado a vida de Renly, e não era um perco baixo a pagar.

-QUEM foi o responsável Por isto? QUEM? Que se acuse ou será executado por traição. -vida por vida era assim que iria funcionar. Eles não sairiam impunes pelos seus erros.

-Mas meu Lord, aos únicos dentro da tenda, eram a senhora Stark, a Donzela de Tharth e sua majestade Rei Renly… - dissera um dos guardas responsáveis por guardar a tenda.

-E verdade! O Lord Loras tem de acreditar em nos. Nos estávamos a ouvir sua majestade e a Lady Stark a falar - Loras começava a perder a paciência para ouvi os ouvir. Por ele naquele momento, os três partilhariam o destino do Rei. -… Depois uma sombra atingiu o local, podíamos senti la e foi como se torna-se mos estátuas, não conseguíamos ver nem andar até Lady Stark gritar aterrorizada e nós entramos na tenta e apenas vimos sua graça Lord Renly nos braços Jurando inocência. Perguntamos a Lady Stark para relatar o sucedido e ela também nos falou de uma sombra que de repente passara no local e levara a vida ao rei.

Onde estão elas agora? - perguntara Loras já agarrando a sua espada.

Meu Lord elas partiram. Lady Stark levou a donzela sobre sua protecção. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer.


End file.
